This invention relates to a fishing bobber, constructed so that it may provide adjustable buoyancy, also having means whereby on a strike the bobber will be released and may slide on the line toward the hook. Also means is provided so that a sound may emanate from the bobber due to wave action keeping the bobber in motion in the water.